My Last Chance
by TheCastleOfLionsAndPaladins
Summary: A life of hardship seems to be something that Edeline Elric couldn't avoid no matter when or where she was in time. Take a look at her diary entries and snapshots of her life to see for yourself. Warning: Disturbing themes, pairings and I am sorry if anyone reading this is sick because I have no idea where this thing came from. Oh and it's Fem!Ed.
1. Entry 1

_Entry 1: 2010, August 5_ _th_ _, 11:01 pm/Dear Diary,_

 _Once upon a time, there lived a little girl named Edeline and her brother Alphonse. The two were happy children who lived with their wonderful mother Trisha and her okay boyfriend Hohenheim._

 _One day, Alphonse and I found out that Trisha was going to marry Hohenheim. At first, the both of us were in shock and I felt a little uneasy (it wasn't that I didn't trust Hohenheim, I just didn't know him as much as I would have liked to before I would have to start thinking of him as a father; or at least that's what I told myself at the time) but we both wanted our mother to be happy, so we sucked it up, smiled and gave them their blessings._

 _But after the marriage, things started going wrong. Hohenheim started showing his true colors; his hatred for Alphonse, his love of beating Trisha into the ground and worst of all, his enjoyment of sexually abusing me._

 _Eventually, it got too much and so, I tried to talk Trisha into divorcing Hohenheim and confessed that he was abusing me; I've been abused before but it stopped because of my mother so she'd stop it from happening again, right? Wrong. Trisha smacked me, called me a slut who took away her husband and started beating me. And poor, innocent Alphonse was forced to watch it all go down._

 _That night, I convinced my brother to leave with me and we did. We didn't really know where to go, but anywhere that Trisha and Hohenheim wouldn't be able to find us would be best._

 _After some time, I decided to take us to a police station and told the officers there about my situation at home. They did an investigation and put Trisha and Hohenheim behind bars, but that left Alphonse and I as a pair of orphans floating around the world, having to deal with the horrible people in the Foster System._

 _One night, after being separated from my brother, I finally lost it. I ran away from the house I had been staying in and didn't stop running until I found herself lying on the floor in a dirty ally, lost, insecure and alone as I cried my eyes out for the first time in years._

 _Eventually, my sobbing caught the attention of some very drunk men who decided to try and rape me, but I got away. I asked myself why I didn't let them have their way. I was no virgin, I'd have nothing to lose by allowing myself to be their play toy (except maybe what little pride I had left), who knows; maybe they would've even taken pity on me and taken me in. It wouldn't be a perfect life but at least I'd get a roof over my head and something to eat._

 _But then again, that might not have happened and I could have actually been killed by them instead; who knows really? So, deciding I wouldn't sit around and regret it, I went walking and looking. There was no way I was going back to the Foster System; even if it killed me, I'd stay away from those bastards. Maybe I could join a gang? I, at the time, wasn't all that strong physically, but I wasn't about to just let myself stay that way. Maybe I'd be able to get at least a little bit stronger if I got in and besides, they say there's safety in numbers. Just one problem:_

 _I had no idea where to find a gang. In fact, I didn't even know if there were any gangs in the area! But if that was the case, then I'd get just have to make one._

 _Now with a goal in mind, I went looking for some place I could call a home base. It would need to be well hidden (not stand out) but it would have to at least be inhabitable. I eventually came across a slightly shady looking hotel with boarded up windows and that's when my problems really seemed to start._

Four years later/Present Day… 2014, June 20th, 10:48 pm…

Safety switched off by a metal right hand, the gun was aimed at the back of a black-haired head. Cunning and maddened blue eyes turned to glare at the owner of the gun, who's golden eyes of resolve also hardened.

"Fullmetal? Who do you think you're pointing that gun at?" Blue eyes hissed, two strands of his sleek hair getting in his way.

Golden eyes half covered by golden hair remained hard, "You, Kimblee. Let the boy go and I won't have to shoot you, too."

"Sis-sister?" A 3rd voice stuttered, black shirt held in Kimblee's grip tightened.

"Oh, so this little fucker is your little brother, is he, Fullmetal?" Kimblee's smile turned from sadistic and full of killing intent to a feral look that screamed rage and murder, "I had no idea you used to be a Penthouse pet."

"I never was, Kimblee." Golden eyes glanced at their almost perfect match, the only difference being a green taint passed down from their diseased mother that turned them grey, "This kid just seems to have me confused with someone else."

"Oh? Then why are you protecting him?" Kimblee questioned, pointing at the gun japed in the side of his head, "Last I checked, I was the boss and this brat was our target, right?"

"Wrong." 'Fullmetal' hissed, "You were the one payed by that fucker to kill Bradley's blood son, not his adopted one. You've got the wrong kid, Kimblee."

"Oh? Do I really?" Kimblee mocked, his smile sadistic, "Archer never said which kid to kill."

"You're not going to lay a hand on Selim!" The 3rd person stated, "He's like the little brother I never had, I won't loss him the same way I lost my sister!"

He was easily ignored. Tensions ran higher, high enough to make a rocket jealous and the atmosphere was so thick, you could cut it with a butter knife.

" _Sorry, Alphonse…_ " 'Fullmetal' thought, " _you may have lost me long ago and as much as I wanted you to never see the monster I've become, I have to kill him. I can't let Kimblee stay on the streets anymore. He's controlled my life and needlessly ended other people's before; I won't let him do it even if he almost convinced me I loved him. Good thing Roy came around when he did or I really would have fallen for Kimblee's lies._ "


	2. Entry 2

_Entry 2: 2010, August 5_ _th_ _, 11:05 pm/Dear Diary,_

 _I walked into the shady hotel and noticed the cleaner patch of wall where the sign stating the hotel's name had once been; it read "The Crimson Lotus Inn". Nice name for such a shady place. I walked right in the front door, oblivious and unable to protect myself, and then I got jumped._

 _Slammed on the floor by a guy twice my height with sleek black hair, cunning and maddened blue eyes and pale skin, I soon found both my wrists above my head and a knife at my throat, a voice demanding, "Who are you, kid? What are you doing here?"_

 _I was scared, scared out of my mind, "Please don't kill me! I just ran out of my temporary Foster Home and wanted to join a gang! I haven't got anywhere to go, please just let me go!"_

 _The man above me stared at me for a moment, "What's your name, girly?"_

" _I don't wanna say because but I don't like it." I growled, "It was the stupid name my blind mother gave me and hearing it makes me think of that fucking bitch who accused me of steeling her husband when he was the one raping me against my will and smacking her in the face."_

 _The man stared at me for a moment, "Then I'll give you a new name."_

 _I stared at him in shock, "A new name?"_

 _He nodded, "How does Fullmetal sound to you?"_

 _I stared at him, "Fullmetal? What the fucking hell gave you the idea to call me that, dipshit?"_

 _His smile turned predatory, "You must have nerves of steel to be able to insult the man who holds your life in his hands and you have some pretty heavy Automail Prosthetics for such a little kid. I figured, 'why not'?"_

 _I ignored the mentioned comment on my height and looked the man in the face, "Fullmetal, huh? What am I supposed to call you then, Rumpelstiltskin?"_

 _The man actually laughed at that sitting up and pulling the blade from my throat, "How about you just call me Kimblee for now, Fullmetal?"_

 _I smirked at that, "Okay, then, Mr. Kimblee, I'll call you that for now. But just because you let me live, I'll tell you my real name, though I'd rather you keep calling me Fullmetal. It's Edeline Elric. Would have been changed to Edeline Hohenheim if I let my mother do it when she married the sick fucker who raped me."_

 _Kimblee smirked at that, "So you're a brat with Automail Prosthetics recovering from Sexual Abuse while being shipped about in the Foster System named Edeline, huh? Well, I'm an ex-State Alchemist who was thrown in prison for killing Amestrian officers, escaped a few years ago and created the Crimson Bombs gang named Kimblee."_

 _I didn't care that what he just said his gang did was crime; that's what gangs did. And personally, since I was so pissed at the world for giving me such a shitty life, I didn't care if joining this gang was going to be bad for me; I just wanted a little revenge and I was going to Hell anyway._

 _I stood up along with the black-haired man and offered him my hand, "I know I'm a girl, I know I just got my ass handed to me by you and I know I can't blow things up for shit. But you heard my story, you heard what I wanted so; what's it gonna take for me to become a Bomber?"_

 _Kimblee took my hand, smirked a grin that screamed evil, "All you have to do is accept my invitation, Fullmetal."_

 _With that deal sealed with a hand shake, though I knew I'd probably just sent myself to Hell for this, I really didn't care. Despite trying to kill me a few seconds ago, something about how dangerous Kimblee obviously was drew me in and made me trust (or rather want to trust) him._

 _I knew I was shaking hands with a devil and honestly, nothing could have made me feel more excited._

Four years later/Present Day… 2014, June 20th, 10:50 pm…

BANG!

Surprised by the sound of a gun fire, Edeline, Kimblee and Alphonse turned their attention to the entrance to the ruined dining room, surprised to see an officer standing before them.

"That's enough!" The officer cried, "Let the Führer's Son go immediately!"

Alphonse gasped in recognition, "Lieutenant Hawkeye, these people are after me and Selim, they were paid by some guy named Archer to kill us!"

"What?!" Hawkeye gasped, brown eyes widening in shock.

Kimblee growled, "If I didn't have your sister pointing a gun at my head, I'd kill you for that you little brat."

"I'm not his sister, now let him go Kimblee before you lose us anymore information!" Edeline hissed, "You were the one who got paid to kill Bradley's Son, not some adopted brat who doesn't even look like him!"

"Shut your mouth, Fullmetal or you'll regret it!" His eyes took on a feral look, one that used to haunt her dreams accompanied with moans and slurs of encouragement, "What the hell makes you think you'll get away with pointing a gun at your Boss's head?"

"I'll get away with it because I'm going to blow your brains out for fucking up this mission so badly and pissing me off." She grabbed something in her pocket, flicked a button and threw it into the center of the room, "Now I say we make like Magicians and perform a vanishing act before that bitch in uniform arrests us!"

The smoke boom went off and Edeline grabbed Kimblee. She ran straight for the window, smashed through it and the pair tumbled down the roof and landed on a conveniently placed mattress. Edeline recovered first and ran like Hell, knowing Kimblee was after her and would kill her this time.

"Sister!"

Daring to glance upwards, Edeline felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest as she saw Alphonse crying, trying desperately to jump out the window, only to be held back and stopped by Hawkeye. Tearing her eyes away from the sight, the golden haired girl with eyes to match ran like hell; if she stayed there for a minute longer that would be one extra minute Kimblee had to recover and kill her.

"SISTER!"


	3. Entry 3

_Entry 3: 2010, November 30_ _th_ _, 11:05 am/Dear Diary,_

 _I don't really know or care for how long I've been with the Crimson Bombs but so far, life is pretty good compared to what I had before. Sure when we eat, it's usually just slobs of what I think is supposed to be soups or something (and often infected with maggots, just, yuck!) and half the time I get dumped with cleaning duties, but the other half of the time I'm out in the streets training; mock fights with the other Bombers, trying to climb walls, learning how to build bombs and stuff like that._

 _I once heard that girls in relationships with bad boys/gang members did it for the thrill; and with the time I spent with Kimblee, I soon realized just how incredible that thrill felt. I never pictured myself falling (or rather, lusting) for a bad boy, especially one who was obviously at least twice my age. But I couldn't help but shiver every time I noticed him looking at me for longer than 5 seconds without talking to me; in other words, staring._

 _There weren't many other girls in the Crimson Bombs, at least not in the Inn I lived in with the original gang. According to older members, there were side branches to the gangs were girls ran the drug exchanges or brought in the bomb making equipment, but usually that was the only thing the girls in gangs did. The Crimson Bombs were different; they gave a newb a month with the main gang and if he/she performed badly in their training methods (or didn't show they'd at least try harder) they'd get booted into one of the smaller gangs and deal with the 'boring' tasks._

 _Since if this happened to me, it meant I'd be away from Kimblee (which, at the time, was something I was not about to allow happen) I gave everything my all. I cleaned the floors until I could see my reflection in them, I punched and kicked the other guys until we were both bloody and on the verge of collapse; by the end of each day of the most important month of my life, I'd end up collapsing on the tiny couch they gave me to sleep on with aching muscles and a pounding headache._

 _When the end of the month finally came, I was in front of Kimblee, trying to stop myself from doing anything stupid._

" _Well, Fullmetal," Kimblee began, his voice making my body hum when it caressed my ears, "it seems you won't be leaving us anytime soon."_

 _I stood at attention, "Thank you, Boss. I assure you this will not be a mistake."_

 _As soon as I met the rest of the gang members, I was no longer allowed to call him Kimblee in their presence; it was either Boss or Sir, since Kimblee didn't let anyone get very personal with him._

 _Kimblee's ever present smirk turned slightly sadistic, as if he had thought of something cunning and evil. He raised his hand in a dismissing way and the two men who had brought me in were out the door. I was soon following them._

" _Wait, Fullmetal."_

 _I froze on the spot; that tone in his voice did funny things to my body such as making my heart beat faster and making my body burn up._

" _I want you to stay for a bit and close the door. Lock it, in fact."_

 _I did it without a second glance and only after I was done did the situation truly dawn on me._

 _I was in a locked room with the man who made me wet just by staring at me for too long._

 _I was so fucked._

 _I walked over to the desk that Kimblee was sitting behind and stood as stiff as a statue, trying to control my stupid imagination and make it stop running wild inside my head._

" _Fullmetal, I'd like for you to sit down." Kimblee said._

 _I looked around the room; there were no chairs other than the one he was sitting in so that could only mean either the desk or the floor._

" _Where, Sir?" I asked, just encase I got it wrong, "On your desk or the floor?"_

" _Neither." Kimblee told me, "I'd like you to sit on my lap."_

 _For a moment, my imagination gave me a few fantasies of what could come from that and I found myself asking if that had actually happened, "Ex-excuse me, Sir?!"_

 _Kimblee continued to grin at me, "You heard me very clearly, Fullmetal. I want you on my lap. And would you please stop calling me Sir, or Boss? I've got the hallway guarded by my most trusted men; they won't let anything slip into the gang, whatever happens in this office will stay in this office."_

 _I nodded, praying to a God I didn't believe in that I wouldn't do something stupid and that this wasn't one of Kimblee's sick pranks, "O-okay Kimblee."_

 _I walked around and after a bit of hesitation, sat my 11-year-old ass in his lap._

" _How old are you, Fullmetal?" Kimblee asked._

 _My breath hitched in my throat as I felt his right hand slide along my thigh and butt, the sensation being something new but not unpleasant (in fact, the complete opposite), "11, Kimblee."_

 _He hummed and it made me tingly all over, "And you've already been raped and hoisted by both your step-father and grandfather?"_

 _I nodded again, since that was true, "But I'm over it now, mostly. I-I still cry every now and then, but that's allowed, right? I mean, it's only been 2 months, how can I not occasionally still cry over it?"_

 _Kimblee's smirk grew and his left arm snaked around my waist while his right hand rested itself on my ass that was no longer in his lap but in the air, "And though you know this technically makes me a pedophile and therefore just like those men, you aren't stopping me because…"_

 _I gulped, there was no way I'd ever tell him the truth, "W-well for one thing, yo-you're the leader. I-I mean, if I refuse you, I'd e-end up on the st-streets again and I-I actually kinda lik-like it here."_

" _True," His right hand slid from my butt to the inside of my thighs and I sucked in a breath, "but that's not the whole story. Tell it to me, Fullmetal."_

 _I shook my head, "N-no."_

" _Are you refusing me?" He whispered in my ear and gave it a lick that sent chills down my spine, "I could get you kicked out of the gang any time I wanted, right?"_

 _I shook my head again, "It's, it's too embarrassing, it's not something kids my age talk about or feel or anything!"_

 _Kimblee took his left hand away from my thighs and instead of striking me, like I thought he would, he placed it on the back of my neck and pulled my body closer to his, pressing me up against him and it felt so damn good, I just wanted to give in and moan and scream and beg; I wanted to be fucked, literally, right then and there._

" _I have an embarrassing secret, too, Fullmetal," He whispered in my ear with his forked-tongue, "I wanna make you scream."_

 _If I had never known anything about sex or the things that occasionally happen in it, I would have though he wanted to bring me harm; but when he said that I felt so turned on, I couldn't take it anymore, "Fuck, Kimblee, I want you to make me scream, too!"_

" _Well, Fullmetal," He licked my ear and I didn't even bother faking or trying to hide the moan I emitted, "that was all you had to say."_

 _Before I knew it, Kimblee had started kissing me hard and fast; but I fucking loved it. I'd never read any magazines or books that could tell me what to do in this situation (I didn't think I was old enough for that yet and it would bring bad memories to mind), but I knew one thing; I don't think I'd be able to sit in his lap and let him fuck me for the first time. I wanted it on the desk._

 _I reached behind me as his tongue did a wicked dance in my mouth and cleared his desk of all the junk on it. Kimblee broke the kiss and started biting, sucking and licking at my neck._

" _Fuck, Kimblee!" I cried out, "Keep doing that!"_

" _Giving me orders, are we, Fullmetal?" He whispered, chuckling wickedly, "I don't think I'll be able to let you get away with that."_

 _Before I knew what was happening, I was on the desk, being ravished and having my cloths being torn clean off my skin while allowing Kimblee full control over me. I knew this wasn't love; this was just him being a sick bastard who'd take advantage of my obvious attraction to him and me being a little slut who wanted to be fucked by an old man. But that was fine with me; falling in love was just a myth, anyway, a stupid fairy tale._

 _Why would I need fairy tales when I had a reality that was hot as Hell and just so happened to want to fuck me into the ground, even if the rest of those idiots in society would spit in our faces for this?_

 _That's what I thought at least._

Four years later/Present Day… 2014, June 20th, 11:20 pm…

Edeline panted long and hard, trying fruitlessly to find a way out of the maze of alleyways she had gotten herself lost in.

"FULLMETAL!"

Hearing the scream of her codename, Edeline turned around and shot Kimblee, who had attempted to jump her, in the shoulder. It threw him off balance and instead of landing on Edeline, he landed at the side of her feet; or at least where they had been. Edeline was already sprinting as fast as possible back down the street she had come from, the adrenaline in her veins making up for the fact she hadn't had a decent meal in 3 days.

Skirting around a corner, she bumped into someone and sent them both to the ground.

"Oh fuck," Edeline cursed, "if Kimblee doesn't kill me, my clumsiness wi-"

"Ed!"

Gasping in recognition of the voice, golden eyes locked with onyx/blue eyes, her mood automatically improving, "Roy!"

A head with black hair patted down, but spikey bangs-wise lifted as a grin split the face attached in two, "Nice to see you remember me."

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Edeline demanded in a slightly more hushed tone, grabbing Roy's hand and running like Hell, "Didn't I tell you I'd be able to get away from Kimblee when we started up that crazy rebellion plan of yours?"

Roy's grin turned smug, "Aww, can't I be worried about the woman I love without her biting my head off? You're so cruel, Ed, if I weren't a cop's kid, I'd call them on you for being abusive."

Ed gave a snort that told him she didn't believe him, "Yeah right, as if I could fit society's stereotypical view of the abuser in an abusive relationships. Just one pouty look from me and they'd be calling out your bluff in 10 seconds."

He shrugged as if helpless, "Maybe you're right," He tightened the grip he had on her hand, making her heart beat faster, "but at least at the end of the day, you still love me."

Edeline felt her face turn warm at that, but tightened her grip on his hand and she prayed that one day she'd be able to live long enough to repeat these words in a wedding dress;

"I do. I really do love you, idiot."


	4. Entry 4

_Entry 4: 2012, June 28_ _th_ _, 3:05 pm/Dear Diary,_

 _It's been 2 years since I joined the Crimson Bombs and after my little affair with Kimblee started, neither of us could stop. Any chance we got, for the entire 1_ _st_ _year, he'd pull me into his office or a closet and fuck me until I thought I wouldn't be able to stand for a week, but then when he got down from the 'high I put him in' he'd give me some special injection that not only calmed down my unusually raging hormones but also helped heal my body enough for me to not be limping whenever I'd finally leave._

 _But all that secrecy ended up being tossed out the window the second I turned 12, which was a week after our anniversary. Kimblee wanted to take everyone out drinking, or something to celebrate being alive and instead of us going to the alcohol, it was delivered to us by the lower-ranking members._

 _Anyway, one of the guys got drunk enough to start flirting at anything that moved and I ended up being a target of his drunken attraction. The second he said something that would be considered 'going south', Kimblee had blown up his face and scared everyone a little bit; even I didn't think he'd go that nuts over a bit of flirting, it's not like we were a serious couple or anything, just fuck buddies. That perspective of our relationship soon changed when I heard the words that came out of his mouth:_

" _If anyone dares to lay a hand on my woman, I will blow your fucking brains out! She's my lover and no one else is allowed to even look at her!"_

 _Naturally, everyone listened to the Boss and stayed as far away from me a possible; even some of my friends kept their distance. It took a month for things to go back to normal, at least enough for me to be able to talk to my fellow gang members without them showing how much they feared for their lives._

 _Anyway, after that incident with Kimblee I truly realized that I had dug myself into a really big hole. Kimblee maybe cunning and handsome, but he's an animal; if something upset him enough, there's no telling what he would do. It'd take a miracle for me to be able to climb out of my little hole alive._

 _That miracle came in the form of Roy Mustang._

 _It was a warm summer day when I woke up later since Kimblee had needed some entertainment for the entire night. I walked into the hallway and heard the first shout._

" _I'm looking for the Crimson Bombs! I wanna join!"_

 _Idiot, was my first thought. What kind of moron would yell at a gang, demanding membership in broad daylight? Curiously, I looked out the window, just to see what this idiot looked like and he looked like just that; an idiot._

 _Black hair and eyes, pale skin, dressed in casual cloths but I saw what he had hiding in hid bag a mile away; a cop's uniform._

 _Disgusted, I decided fuck the rest of the Bombers, I was going to murder this Cop's ass myself; I didn't care what Kimblee would do to me, the worst that would happen is he'd make me go through some extremely rough sex and not give me the injection to heal me. I wanted this fucker's ass lying on the ground dead._

 _But as I got closer to ground level, I soon realized that plan wasn't going to work out. Kimblee and a few of the others were already there; but I wasn't going to give up that easily._

" _Sir!" I called, just to make sure that if the idiot outside didn't already know Kimblee's name he'd stay in the dark._

 _Kimblee and the other boys turned their heads towards me and instantly, Kimblee was smirking his possessive smirk as always that lately I've found myself hating, "Why, Fullmetal, what on Earth are you doing out here? You should be back in our room where no one can see you."_

 _I hissed, "Can you please be possessive later and let me shot this idiot? What kind of moron approves a random building, begging to be a Bomber in broad daylight? He's not worth our time and I want his ass dead on the ground for wasting it."_

" _Ohh, has something gotten you all riled up, Fullmetal," Kimblee taunted, "don't forget that you aren't allowed to order me around in anywhere but my room."_

 _I knew what that was; a warning to shut up or he'd hurt me because I was speaking up. Whenever I did anything that showed I had any domination or mind of my own around Kimblee, or said anything that made it look like I was telling him what to do, he'd hurt me and not in an arousing way. But I never listened because my wild and unchangeable spirit demanded I be it's slave instead of Kimblee and that was something that I could do easily._

" _I know that, Boss," I hissed, "but don't you dare let this idiot into the gang, he'll just be a waste of food and ammunition."_

" _But you were the same when you just stared out," Kimblee licked his lips, as if the memory of that pathetic, scared little girl I used to be aroused him, "Let's give this moron a chance and since you hate how much of an idiot he is, you can be the one to teach him the ropes."_

 _I was speechless, "Sir-"_

 _I was ignored and pushed to the side by Kimblee, who grabbed at my breast when he touched my chest to push me away. The brief touch had me horny and burning all over again and I wanted to drag his perfect ass back to his damn room right that minute, or God so help me, I'd end up-_

" _Greetings, Stranger, and who might you be?" Kimblee questioned._

 _Now that I was on the ground-level, I saw that the idiot couldn't be much older than me, give or take 3-5 years. No wonder he was so stupid, he wasn't even past the legal age to do any of the shit we do. I know I'm not any better, but come on, if I were anybody else I'd rather live in my nice, comfy house with my parents than in a shady hotel on a street corner._

" _Roy Mustang," The idiot answers, "and as I said, I want to become a Crimson Bomb."_

 _Kimblee smiled, "Oh, but of course you can try, but first of all, you're going to have to show me what kind of shit you've got in that little bag of yours."_

 _Idiot (I refuse to call him by his name until he urns my respect, if he ever does) throws his bag at Kimblee and as soon as he sees the blue uniform, he pulls it out and sneers at it, "What the hell is this supposed to prove?"_

" _That my Dad's a cop and I'm sick of living with the bastard." Idiot states, "He abuses his position, gets wasted on a daily bases, tries to fuck me because I got my mother's looks and he gets wasted enough to think I'm her. I've had it with his bullshit and want revenge."_

 _I know how that feels, you ungrateful bastard. At least you're still a virgin! But then again, you might not have stayed that way if you didn't move. But surly a friend's house is better than a shady hotel._

 _Kimblee smirks, "You remind me of a hot, young spit-fire who I know. Alright, if you're serious about this, fight her."_

 _I smirked; oh this new guy was going to get his fucking ass kicked. I guess I won't get to kill him (yet) but at least I'll get to teach him a lesson about high ranking members in the Crimson Bombs and what we can do. I stopped forwards and Idiot stared at me._

" _I have to fight a little kid to get in?" He asked._

 _Behind me, I heard my fellow Bombers muttering, "Fuck, he said the 'l' word." "He's as good as dead, now."_

" _What's the matter, Pansy?" I demanded, "Can't fight a girl because you don't wanna lose your dignity in front of the guys?"_

 _Idiot stared at me, as if noticing I was there for the first time and grinned at me in a way I hated, "Well then, this won't take long."_

" _I agree," I stated, "this won't take long at all."_

" _Begin!" Kimblee yelled._

 _I went to make the first move but Idiot just grinned and snapped his fingers, "Too slow."_

 _Suddenly an explosion of fire threw me back and I was completely caught off guard. As the dust settled, I could be seen rolling out of it, hissing._

" _Damn it," I growled, lifting my head and glaring at him, "that was a cheap shot!"_

 _Another explosion made me get up off the ground and run like Hell, thought it was useless; the explosion of flames made me learn how to fly a little too fast for my liking._

" _Before my mother died, she taught me everything I needed to know about combat, firearms and one of the first things she taught me was 'A soldier favors hast over cleverness'." Idiot stated with a smug grin, "Meaning there are no cheap shots, Girly; strike quickly and you'll end it quickly, too."_

 _As he continued to snap and make those ridiculous flames appear from nowhere, I finally took time to look at the glove on his right hand; it had transmutation circles drawn on it in red with a Salamander, a fire creature. And it's not made of ordinary white cloth, it's made of Ignition Cloth; something the military use so they can make sparks appear to start fires by creating friction between two pieces of cloth without it burning out._

 _Holy shit, this kid is using the lost art of Flame Alchemy._

 _Flame Alchemy is exactly what it sounds like and from what little I know about it, it's a lost Alchemy along with the other elements of Water, Earth and Air. The last time someone was reported using any of those Alchemies was in 1916 when the original Flame Alchemist was alive, but then shot and killed on the battlefield along with another of his subordinates, the only female he had in his command to be exact._

 _But that didn't help me; it only made me run faster and decide to use my secret weapon. A small crowd had gathered and I ran inside it, just to see if not having flames thrown at me would allow me to think a little more clearly._

" _Well, I guess I can't torch you all, I doubt that would allow me into the group," Mustang stated (my respect for him rose enough for me not to call him Idiot, but that's only because he'd the only Alchemist I've ever met besides Kimblee), "THIS IS HARD, SHE'S SUCH A SMALL TARGET!"_

 _Oh you fucking bastard, you didn't just call me small, did you?!_

" _WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL, YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD?!" I screamed as I jumped high enough to be above my fellow Bombers, "I'LL POUND YOUR FUCKING ASS INTO THE GROUND FOR THAT!"_

" _If your opponent is of Polaris temper, seek to irritate and never fall for an enemy's taught." Mustang stated, preparing to snap his fingers._

 _Shit, I'm too close to the gang! I ran straight for Bastard (he lost what little respect I had for him when he pulled such a cheap shot on my comrades), clapped my hands and slammed them onto the ground, creating a wall behind me to protect my fellow Bombers._

 _When I landed after being sent into the air, I hissed as my singed hair smacked me in the face. Bastard is going to die for that! I'm no girly girl, but my hair is the one thing that I take pure pride in and I am not going to let him get away with that! So, while the little shit was distracted by the dust cloud and shouts of my fellow gang mates, I pulled the good old switch-a-roe._

" _Okay, maybe I overdid it." Bastard said to himself, glancing around the dust and then he saw 'me', "Need more-huh?"_

 _He was staring at a quick statue I had made, complete with a fake braid, my traditional red coat, angry eyes and a tongue hanging out. Using the dust to my advantage, I attacked him from behind and ripped his Ignition Glove with my trade-mark blade made with materials in my Automail arm._

" _Damn it!" Bastard hissed._

 _I grinned as I turned around and slapped my hands together, "Without that Glove you can't make flames anymore, can you?"_

 _I transmuted a cannon, one with a hole as big as Bastard was tall (and he was freakishly tall) and aimed it at him. Bastard looked irritated at first but then smirked his stupid smug grin that made me wanna throw my fist in his face and pulled his left hand from the pocket in his pants he had been hiding it in to reveal another Ignition Glove._

" _WHAT?!" I screamed._

 _Bastard snapped his fingers and my beautiful cannon was reduced to rubble and I really was sent flying. I landed while the debris was still falling and got half berried; little shit is going to die for this one, no one but Kimblee is allowed to show me up in Alchemy Battles. I turned around and glared at Bastard._

" _All war's deception, think your enemy has a weakness and it becomes his strength, remember that, half-pint." Bastard smirked at me._

 _I growled like a feral animal, a habit I picked up from spending too much time around Kimblee when he's pissed, "Just do it already, fuck-head."_

 _Bastard didn't take his smirk away for a second as he raised his gloved hand, "You don't have to ask."_

 _I kicked his legs out from underneath him and tackled him to the ground, spear in my Automail at his throat and me holding his gloved hand with my fingers threaded through his; some people could call this an intimate way to hold someone's hand, but I just used it so he wouldn't be able to snap._

 _For a second, everything was still, the only thing to break the silence and moment was a gust of wind that blew my hair over my shoulder._

 _Then I grinned, "Checkmate."_

 _Bastard gave me this idiotic confused look as I stood up and dusted my jeans off. I turned to look at him since he hadn't gotten up yet, "Didn't you say you wanted be a Crimson Bomb? You kinda have to be alive for that."_

 _Bastard grinned at me and stood up, "Well, you certainly aren't what I was expecting when I heard of you people. Who are you anyway, like, what's your name?"_

" _I don't usually tell strangers my real name because they then think they can call me by it and that usually gets you your head blown up, but I'll tell you what everyone else calls me as substitute for that:" I warned him, "Fullmetal. Sometimes they call me Fullmetal Alchemist, Bomber Boss 2 and Metal-Girl."_

" _Right, then," Bastard said, still smirking that ugly smirk I wanna punch him for, "I guess I'll just call you Fullmetal and you can call me Flames."_

" _Deal," I said and smacked his hand away since Kimblee was coming over, "Flames."_

" _That was quiet a fight, Mr. Mustang. Please tell me, are you a descendant of the original Flame Alchemist of the Amestrian Military? He was said to be the only one to ever use Ignition Cloth the same way you do in a fight." Kimblee stated._

 _Flames shook his head, "No, no, he was killed in the line of duty and only had his aunt as family. He also wasn't married or despite being a womanizer was never reported to have impregnated anyone. How could I be_ _ **the**_ _Flame Alchemist's grandson or something?"_

 _Kimblee smirked his usual smirk that sent chills down my spine, "A good few many things are possible in this world, Mustang; a good many things."_

Two years later/Present Day…2014, June 20th, 11:43 pm…

The two continued to pant as they ran, hand in hand, not turning back for a second. Edeline pulled them around a corner and she pointed ahead of them, "There's the guys; they've already got the truck loaded up from the looks of it!"

Indeed, a truck was before them on the other side of the street, 4 men gathered around it and only able to be distinguished by their hair colors from afar; one of them had silver hair, another blonde, one was orange and the last black.

"Boys!" Edeline called, waving to them, "Nice to see you're alive!"

The blonde man turned around first, his duo-shaded hair making his ocean blue eyes sparkle, "Boss, Chief! Glad to see ya made it, I was afraid I'd end up seeing you in a detention center!"

"Hey, shut up, Havoc." Roy yelled, insulted.

Edeline calmed the argument before it could begin, "Let's all just shut up and run like Hell, okay? Hawkeye saw me pointing a gun at Kimblee's head so she'll be looking for me, plus, if we don't get out of here soon then the fucker himself will blow us all to Hell."

"She's right; everybody in the truck now," The other black-haired man stated, glasses hiding youthful and slightly frightened grey eyes, "I don't want anybody dying on us by that maniac's hands."

"Speaking off," The silver-haired head and permanently closed eyes turned towards Edeline, "I'm guessing you didn't kill him."

"My brother was there right in front of him and knowing Kimblee he'd pull some bastard move and make me shoot him instead," Edeline grunted as she hopped in the back, steadying the gun in her hands, "I wasn't about to take the risk of having to live with that for the rest of my life, plus, Alphonse recognized me. There was no way I was going to shot when he knew it was me."

Everyone was silent in understanding; though none of them had sibling, they knew they'd never want any of their loved ones to know about the things they're able to do… The weapons they're able to wield… The lives they could easily take… These were secrets they'd carry with them to their graves, secrets that the people they loved would always be protected from no matter the cost.

Because if it was one thing they all knew they needed, was for the people they loved to believe they weren't monsters; only humans (who did some very stupid things that they regret every day).

After Roy climbed into the back with her, Edeline knocked on the wall twice and the truck sped off.


	5. Entry 5

_Entry 5: 2012, December 19_ _th_ _, 5:05 pm/Dear Diary,_

 _It's been a while since Flames joined us and at the start, there hasn't been one day that I've been able to have to myself. 9/10 times we fight like cats and dogs, but the other 1/10 times we talk it's actually a pleasant discussion about Alchemy, how he'd adjusting to his new life and in these brief moments, I think just for a second that if I didn't hate him, we could be good friends. But then he'd me short, those thoughts instantly disappear and the arguments start again._

 _Little shit head. He's lucky I'm the one who's supposed to teach him how to fight like a real person instead of some cheap Alchemically Combat tool that'll be useless on rainy days, or else I'd end up hunting him down and beating the shit out of him if I didn't convince Kimblee to kill him._

 _But after a few months, I guess the bastard grew on me enough to call him Mustang at least (I still refuse to call him Roy) and that's when I started noticing little things about him; like how despite being a gangster now, he'd always somehow smelt good and despite being an asshole, he was actually really protective of everyone in the gang (especially me and our group of friends; Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Kain Fuery and Vato Falman), but not possessive like Kimblee._

 _It was this particular conversation that caught my interest enough for me to write it down._

" _So, what are your thoughts on love?" Havoc asked one day._

 _I chocked on the drink I had been guzzling down my throat, looking at him as if he was mad, "Are you insane? Or high? Or is it both?"_

 _Havoc and the others gave me puzzled looks, "No, why?"_

 _I scoffed and told them my views on the subject, "Love is a stupid and make believe emotion that humans made up in a poor attempt to make sex feel better, which probably doesn't actually work."_

" _Fullmetal," Fuery placed his hand over his heart, "how can you say that? That's just heartless."_

 _I shrugged, "I'm an Alchemist, boys and I'm in a gang; do you seriously expect me to believe in stupid concepts like falling in love when I'm fighting for my life every day?"_

 _Havoc called me out, "But you and Kimblee fuck like animals in heat-"_

" _And that's all we are; animals in heat." I stated, "The only reason he isn't screwing any of the other Bomber Girls is because I'm the highest ranked, the only girl in the gang with a reputation that boasts it and I had my first with him."_

 _Everyone gasped at that. I stared at them, irritated._

" _What?" I demanded._

" _But I thought that you were-" Mustang got shoved in the gut by Falman._

 _Realizing what I said, I huffed, "I meant willingly, dipshit. Sure, I was raped and harassed by guys before Kimblee, but he was the first person I was with willingly, but that's beside the point I'm trying to make. The point I'm trying to make is the fact that he's the only person I've ever fucked because, more often than not, in the animal kingdom when you find the best, you stay with the best. Why? Simply because no one wants to fight for you and you're not obliged to leave."_

 _I went back to sipping my drink and closed my eyes in irritation. However, I sensed eyes on me and opened my own to be met with Gazes of Pity._

" _What are you looking at me like that for, you idiots?!" I growled, "You know I hate pity and there's nothing for you to pity me for!"_

" _It's just…" Breda trailed off, as if he didn't know what to say._

" _We really want you to be happy and we've all been in love before." Fuery stated._

" _We didn't know if you loved Kimblee or not, so we wanted to ask and see if he made you happy." Falman explained._

 _Havoc sighed, "The point is, we've been in love, you don't believe in it but we want you to because, even though we aren't in love anymore, it made us all the happiest we had ever been in our lives and-"_

" _We want you to feel that happiness." Mustang finished, "So, are you happy with Kimblee or not?"_

 _I decided to ignore them for a moment, close my eyes and think about this actually. Kimblee pissed me off (everyone I meet does every second of my life, actually) but he's good enough in the bedroom. He isn't a clingy or concern-showing partner; he's more the type to just decide when we fuck, where we fuck and not give a damn who knows or sees because it just provides evidence that I'm off limits._

" _But does his possessiveness make you happy?" A voice nagged in the back of my head._

 _I decided to answer it; no, I don't like how possessive he is because that's actually an element to an abusive relationship. Come to think about it, considering I get next to no say in what we do as a couple (if we ever do things), that's actually another element to abusive relationships. He keeps people away from me, tells them not to talk to me (one more to add to the list); the only thing he doesn't do to completely make the relationship abusive is physically/emotionally hurt me._

 _I finally decided to answer, "He's okay. Our relationship is basically 'I fuck you whenever I want, end of story' and he's never once called me his girlfriend or anything like that; just like he's told everyone else, we're just fuck buddies. And though I know I'd be in an abusive relationship if we actually called it that, I can't back out now unless I wanna become another part of society's picture perfect world. Yeah, I think I'd rather stick with Kimblee and the Bombers than become some pathetic housewife or perfect daughter for some ugly old man in a penthouse. Besides, if I left, who'd be here to tell you when you're being idiots and remind you not to die?"_

 _The boys all smirked at that, turned to each other as if a secret message was passed and then turned back to me._

" _What if we told you, you could get out without become society's puppet?" Mustang offered._

 _I gave the guys a look that told them I was interested, "I'm listening."_

" _You see, Roy has a plan." Havoc stated._

" _He's planning on rising up in the ranks, kicking Kimblee to the curve and becoming the leader of the Crimson Bombers." Falman explained._

 _I smirked, "So that's why you came to our gang specifically, Mustang? Just what have you got against Kimblee to want him at the curb?"_

 _Mustang put on the most serious look I've ever seen him wear, "Nothing, at first. But then I saw how he ran the gang and I'm sick of it. So, are you in on helping me? Or would you rather watch and keep this a secret from Kimblee?"_

 _I smirked, "Or I could spill the beans and have you all shot in seconds."_

" _Umm, hello, didn't you just tell us that you needed to make sure we didn't die?" Havoc questioned._

 _I laughed at that, actually laughed, "True. Okay, your secret's safe with me."_

Two years later/Present Day…2014, June 21st, 0:03 am…

In the back of the truck that speed along the road that would soon turn bumpy, Edeline held her knees to her chest and tilted her head up to watch as the stars, moon and large city buildings whizzed by. Roy sat on the other end of the truck in a similar position, only with one of his legs straight on the truck and his arm behind his head.

Hearing his beloved sigh, Roy glanced at her from the corner of his eye and watched as she lowered her head so her chin was resting on her knees. Roy glanced back upwards at the moon, casually, "Stressed out?"

He felt her eyes on him more then saw them, "Wouldn't you be if your boss who you had previously been having an affair with ordered you to kill your brother as revenge for ending it?"

"Yeah, that would suck," Roy said, making Edeline turn her head, "but you left out the part about how your lover and friends helped save you from being forced to murder said brother."

Edeline chuckled and after edging a little closer to Roy, she looked towards the moon again and watched as the buildings turned to trees and the road got a bit bumpy, "Yeah, I guess I did, sorry."

Roy also chuckled and edged a little closer to her so their shoulders brushed and placed himself so he was mirroring her, "No need to be sorry, Ed."

"I'm not, though," The blonde leaned so her head was resting on his shoulder and he tilted his own so that it rested on her head, "it's a damned habit I picked up from all the times I screwed up with Kimblee."

"Hey, hey," The dark-haired man took her hand in his and turned his body so his knees were bent on the ground and he was facing Edeline perfectly, "no more talk of that shit, okay? We're free now, we don't have to even think of him."

"Yeah, that's true," She chuckled and mirrored his position, "How about you give me a distraction since thinking is one of my damn specialties?"

"Like what, Miss Elric?" He chuckled and lined in to kiss her.

"Anything you want, I don't mind," Leaning in closer, her voice dropped to a mere whisper, as if not to intrude on the moment, "I've never been all that picky."

"Oh, don't I know it." Leaning in, they both closed their eyes in preparation for the kiss to come-

BUMP! THONK! "OUCH!" CRASH!

As Edeline and Roy laid on their backs, brushing their bruised foreheads, growling the girl screamed, "Damn this bumpy road!"

Roy sat up and sighed, "Something always seems to ruin the moment with us, it's like the universe has something against us."

"Oh hell no!" Edeline hissed, pushed herself up, grabbed Roy's jacket and yanked him towards her, "I am not let you get away that easily, you moron!"

Without any further questions, Edeline slammed her lips to Roy's in a firey and fierce kiss. In the truck where the other members of the team sat, while Fury sniffled from how romantic that was, Breda chuckled at the rekindling of the moment, Jean groaned about how typical that was for them and Falman ignored the soap opera happening behind him in exchange for concentrating on the road.


End file.
